Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger:Geki Jyu Love Ken
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Spoilers for the series. Pretty much a scene that somehow clears up Ran/Jan in Geki Jyu Revival, and Spoilers for the same fic as well. Anyway, Jan and Ran spend time together in a park. Let's see how that goes! Jan/Ran. Oh, and Ryu will appear.


YO! I do not own Super Sentai! But I do own Geki Jyu Revival and its OC's, and yes, think of this as a prequel of sorts. And thanks to gekiyellow to pointing my to Episode 5. HEHEHE! THIS FIC IS BECAUSE I SAW EPISODE 5 AGAIN! Now, let's begin! (PS: Wrote this because there is a lack of Jan Ran fics and this fic was slightly inspired by Wakiwaki by Dark Goddess1 so I hope if you read this that you're okay with me writing this fic)

Oh, and I'm going to say that one of my OC's from Geki Jyu Revival will appear in this fic and if you don't understand some aspects of him, please read Geki Jyu Revival or some of the other fics like Dai Romance where he makes appearances to figure out his character.

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger: Geki Jyu Love Ken**

_Since that day Jan felt Ujauja and Ran helped him get rid of the anxiety, Jan started seeing Ran in a different light. Ever since that day, Jan wanted to change. He didn't exactly know why he wanted to change, but he did. Jan didn't understand the feeling in his heart. Heart? Hm . . . What could Jan be thinking?_

_- -_

A person with black spiky hair and wearing a similar red robe as a certain villain, Ryu (YAY RYU), was sitting on top of a tree, spying on Jan. "Wonder what he's up to today." Ryu said as he watched Jan, who was standing near a temple of sorts.

The day was quite windy, a perfect time for Jan to do what he wanted. Leaves started falling flying towards Jan.

Ryu just stared at Jan. "Wonder what he's up to." Ryu said. Lately, Jan's been almost trying to match up to a certain Cheetah Ken user's speed. Ryu was a little irritated. He wonder how Jan was going to get stronger by doing this. Heck, Ryu wondered how that certain Cheetah Ken user even got good just catching leaves. RYU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND!

Jan of course wasn't exactly as fast as Ran. Heck, Jan only caught a few leaves, and Jan was tired already.

Ryu sweat dropped. "This is so boring." Ryu sighed. Then he heard footsteps.

Ran, the certain Cheetah Ken user, came running by. "Jan!" She called out. Jan was sitting on the floor as he was exhausted. "What were you doing?"

"Just training like you do." Jan smiled at Ran. Ran just sighed.

Ryu was watching attentively. "That woman and Jan are quite friendly towards each other." Ryu growled.

- -

Jan was sitting on a bench, and Ran came over with two cans of juice. She gave one to Jan, then the two started drinking their juice.

Ryu watched the two. "Why do the two seem so close?" Ryu asked himself. He glared at Ran. Then Ran turned around, and Ryu hid closed the leaves so Ran didn't see Ryu. After Ran continued drinking her juice, Ryu opened up the little door of leaves again.

"Honestly Jan, why have you been training like this lately?" Ran asked Jan. "You've been nonstop lately, and you're always coming back exhausted. If we have to fight the Rinjyuden with you in such a state, then we might lose to the Zowazowa." Ran drank her juice.

Ryu growled. "She's even talking like Jan." (Wonder why Ryu is acting like this)

Jan stopped drinking and just held his can of juice. "Ran, thanks." Jan all of a sudden just said.

"Hm? What for?" Ran asked.

"Well, thanks for everything." Jan said. "Because of your Wakiwaki training, I haven't felt Ujauja for a long time."

"Is that why you're training like you do?" Ran asked almost giggling.

Both of them drank their juice, while Ryu watched attentively, especially glaring at Ran threateningly. Ran kept turning her head toward where Ryu was, but Ryu kept hiding. "What's wrong Ran?" Jan asked.

"Nothing." Ran replied. She sipped her juice. _I can swear someone is watching me._

Ryu kept glaring, then his glare turned into a worried look towards Jan. "I may not be able to tell what you're thinking about, but I'm not sure I want to know." Ryu said a little worried.

Jan then held his can of juice. "Ran, what does a person do when they feel a little Nikiniki in here." Jan held his chest.

"Eh?" Ran wondered what Jan was talking about.

"You know, Nikiniki in here." Jan pointed to his chest.

"The heart?" Ran asked and Jan nodded. Ran wondered if Jan was talking about what she was thinking he was talking about.

Ryu was then in shock, and his face became red. "Jan . . . heart . . . nikiniki?" Ryu started pondering on what that meant. "Don't tell me, JAN IS IN LOVE! But the I don't think the guy has even gone through puberty yet, or did he!? Right under my nose!?" Ryu was weird. Jan's already a grown man!

"Jan, do you like something?" Ran asked.

"Well, I like a lot of things. I like Menchi katsu (look at how he tried to get it away from Ken :3), Jyuken, pandas, you name it." Jan replied.

"No, I mean that Nikiniki feeling in your heart, is it because you really like something?" Ran asked.

Jan then sighed, and he looked depressed. "Yeah." He confessed.

"OOH!" Ryu shouted. Really surprising that neither Jan nor Ran heard Ryu. Ryu continued his spying. "Jan, I wonder who he would fall for?"

"Just, this person makes me feel really Nikiniki inside, it makes me want to improve, and this person is really Shubashuba." Jan said.

"OOH!" Ryu shouted. "Jan is a pedophile!" Ryu remembered Jan used the term 'shubashuba' for Natsume. Ryu started ventilating. "Oh, Jan, how could you grow up into such a man!?" Ryu cried.

"Ran, I really like you." Jan confessed.

Ran spat some of her juice, and Ryu stared at Jan with wide eyes. "Eh!?" Ran and Ryu shouted in surprise.

"Jan!?" Ran was extremely surprise and she was blushing.

Jan stood up. "Ran, I really like the way how your training is Shubashuba. I really like our Baribari triangle alongside Retsu." Now Ran sighed in relief. Jan was talking about other stuff. "I want to be stay together with Ran and Retsu forever."

Ryu also sighed. "Jan's talking about other things, go figure." Ryu then looked towards his right, and he saw a panda bear next to him. "Panda." Ryu then looked around at his surroundings. "Wild Panda, in Japan?" The panda then looked at Ryu and the two started staring at each other. The panda roared. "EE!" Then the panda chased Ryu out of the tree, and tried to maul Ryu. "I DON'T GET IT! I thought pandas were gentle creatures!" Then the panda finally mauled Ryu to the ground. Shocking that Ran and Jan didn't hear Ryu.

"And when I'm with you, I get this Nikiniki feeling in my heart." Jan said.

"I know that already." Ran sighed and giggled, then something happened that really shocked her. Jan's lips were touching her's, in a kiss.

Jan separated from Ran. "Ran, I feel Wafuwafu and Wakiwaki when I'm with you."

"Wafuwafu?" Ran was blushing.

"Let's be friends forever okay Ran?" Jan asked.

Ran seemed a little disappointed for a second, but then smiled. "Sure, friends." Then the two walked off. "By the way, why did you kiss me?"

"Eh? I thought that's what everyone does to who they like. Oh that reminds me, I better go kiss Retsu." Ran giggled along the way.

On a side note, Ryu was laying on the ground face first, while the panda ate some leaves sitting next to Ryu. The next day, the front page on the newspaper said 'DEAD MAN FOUND NEAR PANDA!' alongside with a picture of the nonmoving Ryu next to the panda. Then the day after that, the front page said, 'MIRACLE! Man killed by panda wakes up and shouts out 'PANDA!' A TRUE MIRACLE!' Alongside with a picture of a picture of Ryu shouting. (Ryu is immortal, hehe.)

- -

(Now that ends that part! If you're wondering why Ryu was acting the way he did with Ran, you'll notice that in Geki Jyu Revival, he didn't really care about Ran until he saw Ran give Jan a little peck on the cheek. It's in chapter 3 of Geki Jyu Revival. Ryu could care less for Ran, had she not given Jan that peck.

Now, this is not done yet! This next part, is a spoiler (well, not really actually if you know what I mean) to some of the ending of Geki Jyu Revival. If you're a major non Jan-Ran fan (then again, I don't think any of the people who read this would be major non Jan-Ran) then you will not like this part.)

- -

_10 somewhat years later_.

A little kid, the age of about four to six, with straight black hair was walking up to a messy brown haired person lying on a sofa. This kid handed that person a glass of milk. "Thanks Lian." The brown haired man said. Upon first look from behind, this looks like Jan. But on closer inspection, it is actually Len! (Refer to Geki Jyu Revival and Mirai Ken) Len was older now, and he wore a red jacket alongside a black shirt with white pants and of course had a face that resembled a certain ex-villain. He was holding an ice pack over his forehead. Len drank his milk.

"You okay Len Nii-chan?" The little boy, Lian, asked. This boy wore a red and yellow Chinese shirt and white black shorts.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Len replied.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING DANGEROUS LIKE THAT!" Ran's voice boomed out. She then pulled Jan out of the kitchen by the cheek. Ran wore a yellow top and black skirt along with an apron, and Jan was wearing a red Chinese shirt with white pants.

"Ite te te te te te!" Jan cried out in pain as Ran pulled Jan out by the cheek.

Lian started crying. "Mommy and Daddy are fighting again!" Lian cried. You guessed it, Jan and Ran are now married and living in Hong Kong! Lian is obviously their child.

"Ran honey, you know I wouldn't do anything dangerous if I knew Lian would get hurt." Jan tried to reassure Ran. Earlier that day, Jan and Len decided to climb up a really high cliff that they found and Lian was with them. Jan and Len walked to the edge of the cliff . . . and the two fell down the cliff. Good thing the two had trained their body well, or else the two would be seriously hurt. Lian however didn't fall, but what would happen if he did?

"Not get hurt!" Ran screamed. "If you were carrying Lian, what would happen if you fell!? What would happen if you two were knocked out and Lian was all alone and some person took Lian away? You need to be a more responsible father!" Ran kept pinching Jan's cheek.

"ITE TE TE TE TE TE!" Jan shouted louder.

Lian was weeping, but then Len had a hand to Lian's shoulder. "Don't worry, a father and mother usually argue sometimes." Len said with a reassuring tone.

"Really?" Lian asked looking towards Len.

"Yep, that means that they care for each other. Unless they're violent with each other." Len said. "You've never seen Master Jan hit Ran or the other way around have you?" Lian shook his head. "Then that means that they really care for each other. So cheer up kiddo. They'll make up soon enough."

Then Ran sighed, and released her grip on Jan's cheek. "But you know, I can't really stay mad at you forever." She said. She then hugged Jan's head. Jan chuckled a hee hee.

"See." Len said pointing at Jan and Ran, and Lian observed. "Now let's get out of here because you're still young."

- -

Later that night, the four of them ate dinner together. "Len Nii-chan, are you really leaving tomorrow?" Lian asked Len as Len ate a shrimp. Len nodded. Lian started to tear. "But Len Nii-chan, I'll miss you!"

"Lian, I have to go to Japan to improve my Jyuken skills." Len said to Lian. "I may be a genius in Jyuken, but I still need to improve." Len sipped his soup. "And of course, I don't really want to keep bothering Master Jan and his family."

"Oh that's not a problem." Ran said as she helped Lian peel some shrimp.

"You can stay with us any time you want." Jan said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I really don't want to be a bother, what with Grandpa kicking me out and all." Len said this blushing in embarrassment.

"Why did your Grandpa kick you out?" Jan asked.

"Well . . ." Len pointed to his brown hair, which is actually naturally black. "I dyed my hair."

Ran, Jan, and Lian were silent, then the three of them started laughing. Course, Lian laughed because his mother laughed as well. "It's not funny!" Len shouted. "Grandpa even said that if he was younger, then he would beat me badly."

"Hey, be glad that your Grandpa is still alive." Ran giggled while saying this. "He's quite healthy for a man his age."

"Yeah, I know." Len sighed, and then ate a piece of Bok Choy.

"Lian, eat your vegetables." Ran said to Lian. "Even Len Nii-chan is eating it."

"Okay mommy." Lian said.

"UWAH!" Len exclaimed all of a sudden. "Ran, your cooking is really good!"

"Thanks." Ran said with a smile.

- -

At night, while Len was sleeping with Lian like brothers, Ran and Jan were getting ready for bed, but something was on their minds. "Think we should tell SCRTC to get that item ready?" Ran asked Jan.

Jan nodded. "A Zowanzowan will appear eventually." Jan said. "I just hope Len is ready."

- -

Next day, the Jan, Ran, and Lian were there to see Len off. Len had a red duffel bag slung around his shoulder. "Well, I'm off!" Len said waving good bye.

"Len Nii-chan, you'll bring back something for me right?" Lian asked Len.

"Sure! I'll make everyone proud!" Len shouted. "I promise! Oh, and Master Jan, I will keep the Doukokugan safe!"

"You know, I wonder why I even agreed to let him keep it?" Jan asked, himself not really remembering why.

"I think it's because Len is quite a persuasive person." Ran replied to Jan. Both of them sweat dropped.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Jan remarked.

"Well I'm off!" Len said, but then turned to look at Jan, Ran, and Lian. "Hey Lian, mind giving me one more hug first? I mean Master Jan and I are about the same size so it would be strange getting a hug from him."

Lian looked at his mother and father, and Jan and Ran nodded. Lian walked up to Len and the two hugged. The two really seemed a lot like brothers, and Ran laid her head on Jan's shoulder upon watching the scene.

After Lian and Len released each other, Lian pointed up. "Len Nii-chan, I think your plane is leaving." Lian pointed out. Jan and Ran looked up to see the sign, and it was true. Len's plane was leaving.

Len looked up. "NO WAY!" Len shouted. "SEE YA!" Len ran off in a flash, running through crowds. "Excuse me, pardon me, ooh, watch it please." Len kept running, even had to jump over a big guy. "Sorry!" Len had stepped on the guy's head. Then Len got to his gate, flashed his boarding pass, then slid into the gate on his knees. "YOSHA!" Len got on his plane right on time.

Jan and Ran sweat dropped. "I sure hope Len is going to be okay." Jan said.

- - . . . - - . . . - - . . . - - . . . - - . . . - - . . .

And that ends it! I hope you like this, and I really hope you'll review. Please Review!


End file.
